Why I Hate You
by Italian Nightmares
Summary: Lovino Vargas is 24 and owns a small flower shop in San Francisco called Bella Fiore. While he is in Rome, he decided to write a letter to his boyfriend, Antonio, and make a list of why he hates him. Spamano. M for language. Fluffy. Leave a review (they make me happy!)!
1. The Letter

_ Dear annoying, churro-chomping, idoita, bastard,_

_If you are reading this, it means you got off your lazy ass to go get the mail. It also means I'm still mad and still in Italy with my brother. Anyways, since I detest you so much, I decided to make a list of things that I hate about you._

_You are a complete idiota. Seriously, you scream every time toast pops out of the toaster. Also, when I say, 'I'm so hungry I could eat a horse' doesn't actually mean I want to eat one._

_I hate the way you drive. Jesus Christ, you drive slower then two gay turtles fucking! Pick up the pace!_

_How is it possible that you are slower then a snail at driving, but you suddenly go 80 miles an hour when we bike over the Golden Bridge?_

_I hate it when you try to make me feel better when I cry. It's fucking annoying. I also hate it when you make me spicy hot chocolate that burns my tongue, and put a fuzzy blanket on me and cuddle by the warm fire and- I mean, you make me feel fucking pathetic. Stop it._

_I hate the dumb pirate stuff you keep around your house all the time. It's kinda cool, but still fucking disgusting. Who cares if your great, great, great (or whatever) grandfather lead the Spanish Armada? I sure don't._

_Goddamn, I fucking hate your fucking friends! They're almost as annoying and stupid as you! That fucking German, or Prussian, I don't really care, is the most narcissistic, bastard in the world. Don't even get me start with the Francis either. Fucking asshole tries to fuck whatever moves. He touched my balls once. On 'accident', but I don't believe that shit for a second. He's gayer then us, and that's saying a lot. Also, he smells like cheese._

_You keep pulling my curl when I'm in bed with you. I really hate how that somehow makes me cum faster then anything else. I also hate that you know that. Fuck, how did you discover that anyways?_

_Why is it that when ever Feliciano is around, you two are somehow fucking best friends? I know that he's a better cook than me, and he could paint fucking Mona Lisa if he wanted to, and doesn't have a shit personality like I do, but still. He has a boyfriend and so do you._

_I hate that your food tastes so good. Dammit, if you didn't like tomatoes as much as me, I would have dumped your ass a long time ago._

_I hate that you don't get drunk! Really, Antonio? How many glasses of wine do I have to give you so I could take care of you for once? Or maybe enough just so you don't have that stupid shit-eating grin on your face all the time._

_I hate it when you make me laugh. Your jokes are stupid and so is your face._

_I hate it that when ever I'm gone, your always hanging out with Bel at my own flower shop all the time. It's fucking annoying. But I will admit, she makes good waffles and is pretty nice too..._

_I hate it when you think I have fucking anger issues or jealousy problems. Because I don't, you little prick._

_I'm fucking 24, you don't have to baby me when I'm sick._

_Do you have any idea how dangerous running with fucking bulls are? I don't care how experienced you are, you give me a heart attack every time you do that in Spain._

_Stop telling me to stop fucking swear, you asshole._

_I hate it when you don't yell at me when I'm mad at you. Why can't we just fight like a normal couple?_

_I hate it when you kiss my ear. It tickles and I can't hold a straight face or get mad at you._

_Don't even get me started when you place hickeys all over my neck! I can't go to work like that! You know all the stares I get working at my little shop?_

_Also, stop fucking messaging me. It's been three days since this was sent. I have 24 emails, 34 missed and ignored calls and 99 text messages. Get a hint._

_And for the fucking love of God, I do not look like a fucking tomato! I mean, how is that humanly possible? If you're calling me fat, I will hunt you down and kill you._

_You fucking proposed to me. What kind of idiot are you? This is probably the worst decision you made, and will ever make in your life. Do you really want to be with someone with the shittiest personality ever? Someone that would flee back to their home country because I'm a coward and have no idea what to do or say? I left you, get that through your skull. Do you still want me? I don't deserve you at all._

_Fuck it, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, but it doesn't even matter, does it? I fucking love you. Yes, you idiot, yes. I'll marry you. I will never find anyone who could put up with me, make me laugh as hard as you do, or even make me the best fucking Spanish dishes ever (I thought I didn't even like that crap either)._

_Anyways, you're still in San Francisco I assume, and if you haven't figured out yet, thats a problem. In the back of this letter, you will find a plane ticket to Italy. Don't worry about the price or whatever like you usually do (I may be in debt, but I'm not that poor!), but I want to see your ass in Rome so I can kiss you all night. You better hurry up, you bastardo! I'm fucking waiting for you._

_Ti amo,_

_Lovino Vargas_

_PS. Tell Bel we're gonna be gone for a week or too. I'm sure she could handle Bella Fiore by herself. Tell her to take care of the cat too.  
__Also, I asked her to deliver a special bouquet just for you. I arranged it before I left. It has red carnations. Your favourite, so you better fucking like it._


	2. Sleeping In

_-4 days later-_

"Mmm Lovino, you should let go of me."

"No. You are fucking staying here until the sun goes up. My ass still hurts."

"It's already ten. Lovi, let me up."

"That's too fucking bad. You're not leaving."

Lovino wrapped himself around his lover under the sheets like a koala; arms around his neck, and legs wrapped around his waist. Antonio was trapped.

"Can I at least make coffee? And breakfast? That's what your brother wanted me to make since we're staying in his house. He also wanted me to tend to the cows and bulls."

"No. And it's my fucking house too, I 'd just rather live with you, so keep it that way, asshole." When Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather died, they both inherited his fortune, huge old style, farm-house manor (it was gorgeous) and farm. While Feliciano moved back to Rome and live in the manor with his boyfriend Ludwig, Lovino wanted to stay in San Francisco with his. Technically though, it was still his house.

Antonio chucked and rested his head on the small Italian's, hugging him back and started to trail his fingers on his neck down to his back then to his waist. "You're so cute."

"I'm not cute, I'm manly as f-. Ack!" The little Italian shrieked as he felt something sharply probe his sides.

"St-stop it you- ha!- i-iditota bastardo-" Lovino failed miserably to keep a stern, angry face as the other tickled him. He started to flail around helplessly, laughing uncontrollably. "Y-you're so gonna get it!"

Lovino grinned (evilly) and grabbed the large hands that was torturing his sides. He quickly straddled Antonio roughly and pinned his hands above his head so he couldn't move.

Antonio started to laugh, but his face drained a bit. "Wait Lovi, I want a peace treaty!"

"Too late fucker, you already started this war!"

"Lovino Varg-" Antonio's words were cut off by his own hysterical laughing as his little Italian began to tickle his sides and his toned stomach with a free hand.

Lovino smiled and laughed until his own belly ached. Tired of tormenting his partner, the smaller man let go and flopped beside Antonio, breathless.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Lovino's smile disappeared and he turned around so his back was facing Antonio's, pressing himself against him.

"Yes. But I wish I could forget it." He frowned, glad that his partner didn't see his face. He fiddled with the silver ring around his finger. Silence.

"Why?"

Lovino angrily turned back to glare at him. "Hm, I don't know, maybe it was because I almost got fucking rapped by some psycho that was stalking me. I don't really want to fucking remember that, Antonio. Way for killing the fucking mood."

"Wait, Lovi, don't be upset! I'm sorry! But you must remember what you said to me right? After I chased that guy off? You told me I was an angel, and it was meant to be that we met. You said there was a reason." He looped his arm around Lovino.

"I don't remember saying that!" Oh he remembered. He still couldn't believe he said that! Why the fuck would say that to a guy he hardly knew anyways?

"Well, you passed out right after in the hospital. I never really brought it up, but after all these years, I think you're right."

Lovino snorted and turned around so he could face him. "I'm always right, you fucking asshole." He smiled and lifted Antonio's hand to compare it to his. The Spanish man had large palms and fingers that could swallow him up whole. They were dark, callused and scarred from playing the guitar and cooking. His own was small, pale and delicate. The only similarities between the two hands were the two matching, silver rings.

"I always said you should listen to me more often."

Antonio laughed. He grabbed his fiance's face and kissed him, cupping his face like it was going to fall and break.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Ti amo, you fucking bastardo."

* * *

A/N: _Wow I didn't actually think I'd make a sequel! Well, I just got so much love (by the way, thanks everyone ^^) I wanted to make more sweet stuff. So as soon as Antonio got of the plane, he found Lovi and proposed to him (what a cutie, right?) just incase anyone is like, 'Whoa, when did they get engaged?!'_

_I just want to say a personal thanks that everyone loved it! I love making people smile and I hope to make new fluffy, cute stories like this! I love your comments and reviews, they make me really happy! Like wow, I feel awesome! And I just want to point out that I really love you guys! Mwuah! Hope to hear from you all soon!_

_-Italian Nightmares_


	3. Marriage

"You don't have to do this..." Bel put a hand on me as I tightened my tie. Jesus, now I feel like I'm going to strangle myself.

"We've been together for a long fucking time, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." I looked in the mirror and smiled a bit. My suit was wrinkled, my tie was too tight, my shoes were dull and I still have that stupid curl that never seems to go away. I looked like me. "It's a big fucking day, no way in hell I'm backing out of it now." I glanced around. My room was smaller then shit. Hell, my whole flat was smaller then shit. At least I didn't have to sell anything to buy the wedding ring. Feli helped out a lot and I was glad he came back from Italy to join.

"I know. And I'm happy for you. So is your brother going to pick you up soon?" Bel was going to join both of us later. She still didn't really understand. I didn't blame her.

"Yeah. He should be outside right now. Well, thanks for helping me get ready, Bel." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Good luck, dear! Oh, and don't forget the flowers on the kitchen table!" How could I? I gathered the small vase of red carnations, my wallet, a letter, and the small ring case. I made sure to bring both of them.

Those rings were as expensive as fuck! I had to sell my stupid car! Which is exactly why my little brother is picking me up to meet up with Antonio. No way in hell am I gonna bike!

Feli flew in from Italy as soon as he heard the news. I'm glad he came. Even though I treat him like shit, he's always there to support me. His boyfriend, Ludwig, or whatever the fucker's name was, is Gilbert's brother, Antonio's best friend. He wanted to see his brother too.

"Ciao, fratello! Are you ready?" Feli smiled as he waved from the small rental. I nodded and let myself in. Thank God the potato bastard was not there!

"Si. As ready as I will ever be.."

We talk in rapid Italian as we drove to the church. He was telling me how he and his own boyfriend were thinking of taking it to the next level and get married like me. Thank God San Francisco legalized gay marriage. Not that it really mattered. I would have gotten married anyways. Fuck the government.

As we arrived to the church, my legs turned to jelly. Shit. I looked at my brother frantically and he hugged me across the seat. "You can do this. I know you can, fratello. I'll wait here for a few minuets then I come in." He wanted to give my fiance and I some time alone together.

I nodded curtly and walked out of the car and into the stuffy church. I never liked churches, but Antonio was a catholic despite being gay as fuck. It was a Saturday and not really crowded. I went to the back and into the graveyard and walked past the rows of graves.

Antonio's gravestone is pretty easy to spot. Feli and I made it with help of the potato-bastard. It's like one of those round ones you find at Halloween stores, but we made this one extra special. The whole stone was shaped like a flat bull, Antonio's favourite animal. He had a pet one back in Spain and named it Churro. That mother fucker.

The stone looked lonely, so I sat on it and I put my flowers next to it. They took down his picture last week and someone stole the flower Bel put there. I sighed and took my time rereading the bull. Something in Spanish that my brother carved in. Some quote from some pirate that was Antnio's great-whatever-grandpa. It didn't really matter. We both suck at Spanish so he could have just wrote something stupid. I hope Antonio didn't mind..

The police said he didn't feel a thing when he died. Fucking liars. It was a plane accident. '1 in a million' the airline said. Pah! 1 in a million my ass! They crashed near the Pacific near some island or something. No one survived even though half of the bodies are gone. Probably sank to the bottom.. They didn't find Antonio, but they said he would have been dead anyways. It took two weeks to find the crash and the place was a rotting desert. Cops and officials said they couldn't do a thing. It sickens me. I hate the police.

Anyways, my little brother said the best way to deal with everything is to have a funeral, make amends with everything. And that we did. Jesus, everyone came and Gilbert was a fucking mess. If it wasn't for his girlfriend Maddie, he would have ended up in some crazy-house. Francis was okay, but dude was a complete fucker and put an arm around me the whole time. I hated it. I hated the whole fucking thing, but what was I suppose to do?

I cleared my throat and took out the rings. "Hey you bastard. Haven't seen you in a while, huh? How's everything? Well, uh, do you remember when we first met? The time I almost got raped? And then I told you that you were an angel and then later I said I forgot I said that?" I snorted. "I'll remember that moment for the rest of my days. You saved my life. And you know, sometimes I wish you didn't find me I pray every day that this is just one fucked up dream!" I felt tears drop on my hands. Shit, was that mine?

"Well, wishing isn't going to get me anywhere, is it? That doesn't matter though. I still fucking love you and I know you can hear me." I coughed and fiddled with the silver ring around my neck.

"It's been three weeks, and I finally got the courage to buy these rings. We don't need no stupid bastard priest to 'unite' us or whatever granted your... er... condition." I looked around. Huh. It really was empty. No one was around the small graveyard anymore. I swear I saw someone else..

"Aw shit, how does it go? Um, I, Lovino Vargas, take you, Antonio Frenandez Carriedo , to be my husband or whatever. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life." I felt weak so I supported myself with both of my hands on the ground. I waited. I could feel myself shaking to my core. Jesus, this was stupid. But no, it wasn't. Even if Antonio wasn't alive, I'd spend the rest of my days with him. "This is where you say 'I do', tomato bastard." I was answered by silence then a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready, fratello?"

I nod and I buried the ring deep enough in the soil so it wouldn't get stolen by a squirrel or a desperate bastard. I put the other ring on my own finger.

"Yeah, I'm ready. See you in a few days,'Tonio. I'll bring more red carnations. Oh, I also forgot your gift!" I quickly buried the letter. "Ti amo, you fucking bastard."

* * *

A man hide in the shadows as he saw Lovino come and go. He chuckled. Such fowl language, even at a church. Of course, Lovi was grieving, so no one would have stopped him anyways. As Lovino left, the man walked right up to the gravestone. It was really something. He sat on top of it and read the stone and giggled.

It was supposed to be a quote from his great-great-great grandfather, but it really just said, 'I will forever be a potato-tomato.' He laughed again on how silly it was. Thank goodness Lovino didn't know Spanish. The man wanted the 'quote' to remain there forever.

The man then proceeded to dig up the shallow hole to retrieve the letter and the ring. He didn't really need to read the letter. But he did anyways. It was sweet, in a Lovino sort of way. Like how he could uses 'fuck' after every other word.

He wiped the ring on his shirt to get the dirt off and admired it. It was beautiful. It was gold and had a little silver tomato on the underside with the words 'Ti amo'.

Before the man left, he slipped on the ring and took out a pen. He smiled as he scribbled in the back. _Si_.

"I do."

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHA I have no idea what i'm doing... This was supposed to be a ONESHOT but look, my third chapter. Wow, way to go. Someone should give me one of those 'You tried' star stickers.. Well, there has to be a 4th chapter right? It will come out soon! I'll work on it! I'll explain how Antonio is still alive too :)


	4. In The End

When I got home, I was exhausted. Feliciano was nice enough to make me pasta while Bel closed up the shop and I got to relax my nerves a bit. I fiddled the gold ring around my finger. I still had my engagement ring around my neck. I never really found an excuse to get rid of it.

********

"Lovino! There was a package outside of the shop for you!" Bel rushed in my flat and hung up her coat. "It's from Italy!"

********

"Italy?" Feli and I both said in unison. That was sort of.. Strange. She put the package on the table and I grinned as I flipped over to the address.

********

"It's from Seborga! It must be cousin Marcel!" Marcel was our cousin who lived in the middle of Italy. He was a pretty young guy, he just graduated college, but he was like my annoying, baby brother. He visits a lot when I'm in town in Rome.

********

I carefully peeled the package open and I emptied it clean. There was a letter, a package of tomato seeds, my favorite chocolate, some Italian hard candy and a small gun that looked like it belonged in the Italian mafia or something. Shit! Is that thing real?

********

Bel yelped and Feli jumped. What the fuck? I quickly opened the letter and I started to read it carefully, making sure not to miss one detail.

********

Dear Lovino,

How are you doing? It's me, Marcel Vargas! Your cousin! I would have sent a letter sooner, but I didn't know... No one knew. Feli left without telling anyone why and then I looked on the internet and.. and... The plane crash was the headline of some popular American news site. They said a plane from San Francisco to Spain crashed in the Pacific and there was a list of people who died. I nearly choked on my coffee when I saw Antonio's name! I just couldn't believe it! I truly am sorry that he passed away..

********

Well, I know I must have missed the funeral, but I wanted to give you a care package since it was the least I could do! You'll find some tomato seeds (you always said you wanted a garden!) and some candy that always makes everyone feel better. But it can;t bring him back.. You may also see I put a gun in there.

********

Please use it responsibly! I know that I am way younger than you, but I care. San Francisco is a scary place and you need to protect yourself! I cannot say enough, but ONLY use it when you are in danger! I included only 5 bullets in the gun. Try to be careful.

********

Forever and always,

Marcel

********

I stared at the letter and looked up to see Feli and Bel gawking at the gun. Shit! Why did he send that thing to me! Feli tried to pick it up.

"Don't it! It's loaded!" My brother shrieked as he dropped it on the floo.

********

"Lovino Vargas! Who the hell sent you that gun?! It's a fucking loaded gun! Is it someone from the mafia?" My family used to be involved with the gangs in Italy, but they all sort of dissolved. Geez, Bel sounded pissed. I never heard her swear before.

********

"Calm down, it is from my cousin." I handed the letter to my brother and he translated it in English for Bel. She was still freaking out.

I gingerly picked up the fucking thing and examined it. It looked like it came out some sort of movie. But it was real. Shit, this kills people. I felt sick. But I wanted it.

********

"Fratello, you can't keep that thing." Feli put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck that, I'm keeping it! Marcel is right, I need to protect myself.."

"But a gun? That's so drastic!"

"I'm keeping it."

"But..." Bel and him exchanged looks. Oh God.

"I'm not that pathetic."

"But!"  
"I will not kill myself. I made it this far, didn't I?" I answered slowly like I was talking to two year olds.

They answered me in silence.

"Well, thanks for coming over, but I'm tired. You have a hotel right Feli? I want some time alone."

They nodded and left as quickly as they came. "Be safe, fratello. We only want the best for you."

********

Feliciano already put the pasta on a plate for me. All I had to do was eat it. And God, it was fuckng good.

********

After I finished it, I put it in the sink and turned on some mindless television.I put the gun next to me on the armchair just in case. I still didn't trust it.

********

As I was watching some cartoon called Adventure Time (it was a lot more badass than I thought), I heard thumping of feet down the hall. I turned the volume up. I was getting tired (not scared, so shut the fuck up), so I turned off all of the lights and the TV. The thumping got closer and I grabbed my gun and wrapped my blanket around myself like a protective shell of a turtle. Shit, shit shit! The door knob was wobbling like crazy! Someone was trying to break in! Fuck !I scooted in the corner and aimed my gun. What the hell? The rattling stopped and I heard the sound of a key. Shit! Fuck! I grabbed a vase my brother made me. Shit, it was dark and I couldn't see anything! I still aimed my gun and my body turned to flan.

********

The door opened and I chucked the vase across and missed the door. Fucking piece of shit. "Go away!" I yelled hoarsely. "I'm armed!"

********

"Shh.. Calm down."

I yelped as the lights flickered on and Ishot at the wall (at least I tried to). I don't remember if it was on purpose or on accident.

********

"Dios Mio! Lovino! It's okay, don't shoot!"

********

I shot again. It was a blur, and definitely a mistake. My whole vision was getting blurry and I couldn't see a damn thing.

********

The next thing I knew, the person kicked the gun aside and was suddenly crouching across from me. Did I drop it?

********

I was so scared I couldn't even look up. I wrapped myself like a ball in the blanket. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I twitched. Was there a ring on his hand? I looked up at wishful thinking and I saw a familiar face with that stupid shit-eating grin. Tomato-idiota bastard.

********

Tears started to run down my face, but I was smiling uncontrollably. "You made me break my brother's vase, stupid. And look! I have two holes in my wall! How the fuck do I explain that to my landlord?" I felt like a complete mess. I couldn't explain it, but it was like several emotions rolled in one huge ball. It was horrible. And fucking wonderful.

********

"I was gone for over a month, and the first thing you have to say is about the vase and wall?" He laughed and I launched myself at him, attacking him to the floor.

********

"You were gone for 43 days, you asshole."

********

He just smiled and grinned, like nothing happened. "Lo siento, Lovi. I didn't mean to take so long. Er, the trip back was rough, but I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, si?" I nodded, realizing how exhausted I was. But I kept my hold on Antonio, like he was going to leave me again. Frankly, I was too tired to care right now. But I was still crying. Shit.

********

"Carry me." I felt like a child, but whatever. "I missed you a lot, you piece of shit."

********

He laughed again as he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom.

"Si. I did too. I thought of you everyday. Te amo." He kissed my forehead. Suddenly, we were in our bed. What the hell? I was then convinced it was a dream. People don't come back to the dead. But, I was tired. Even if I saw Antonio for a moment, I'd be happy for the rest of my days.

**************  
**

"Gah!" I screamed when I woke up. In a manly, masculine way of course. Right beside me was a lump. A lump that looked exactly like my fiance that was supposed to be dead. I gathered my thoughts. Was last night real? Am I still in a dream? I hopped off the bed, still in my jeans from last night (I guess I so so tired I just crashed) and snuck over to the door. On the wall was two holes. I took a closer look and saw that two bullet holes were lodged inside. Everything hit me at once.

********

Shit! What the fuck? Shit, shit, shit, shit! Arthur, my landlord, was going to murder me! Shit! I probably scared the living daylights of all of my neighbors! What if the police come? What if I get arrested? How am I going to explain that my fiance just magically appeared? Fucking, hell, how did he appear out of nowhere?

"Mm, Lovino it's too early..." Speak of the fucking devil himself. I whipped my head around.

********

"You."

"Is something wrong?"

I was so angry I felt like if someone poked me I would blow up. I nearly tackled him when I pinned Antonio to the nearest wall. I was a head shorter, but boy was I furious.

********

"What do you think you piece of shit? Yes! First of all, I thought you were gone! Hell, I had a whole funeral for you! Feli flew in! You're friends are complete messes, fucking shit, I have two bullet holes in my wall, I almost shot my fiance so thank God I have no aim-"

********

"Husband." Antonio coolly corrected.

********

"What?"

********

"I'm your husband remember? You wedded me?" He grinned and showed me the shiny twin to my own finger.

********

"You saw me? At your own grave?"

********

"Si! I didn't want to startle you! By the way, you need to learn Spanish." He laughed to himself like he had his own inside joke. That piece of shit.

********

"Fucker! You broke in! I thought you were a robber!"

********

"Well, I didn't know you had a gun..."

********

I opened my mouth to yell again and Antonio kissed me. I blushed. That escalated quickly.

********

"Lovi, why are we arguing? I'm home and that's all that matters, right?"

********

I sighed and nodded, backing up a bit to give my 'husband' (it felt weird to say that in my head) some space.

********

"Can you at least tell me how?"

********

He nodded and led me to the ratty sofa. I cuddled close to him like he was going to go away again.

********

"Si. I never got to my plane. I actually never left San Francisco."

********

I gaped. I wasn't expecting that. Not at all!

********

"I was, um, abducted."

********

"By who." I was ready to fuck that guys shit up in a second.

********

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it-"

********

"We are talking about it, here and now." There really was no point in arguing with me. Why should he anyways? It couldn't have been that bad. He was alive in one piece.

********

Antonio sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine." He held up his right hand and pulled at his glove. Huh. I didn't really notice he had a glove on only one hand until now. Hell, I didn't even get a closer look at him! He still looked exhausted, bags were heavy under his soft eyes, he was still wearing that stupid leather jacket that made him look badass, he had multiple scratches and bruises, but overall, he looked... broken.

********

I gasped as he took off the glove. Hell, he was broken! Two fingers were gone, his pinky and half of his index. They were wrapped in bandages and turned to bloody little stubs.

********

"So, I guess someone took my name when they boarded the plane since it was a full flight. So that explains why everyone thinks I'm dead. Anyways, I was, waiting for the shuttle for the airport in the parking lot, when a guy stopped me. He was a young looking fellow and said he needed a few bucks for the bus. Seeing no threat, I obliged and started to look for some money in my wallet. I must have been a long time, because before I knew it, there were four guys instead of one. They jumped me, beat me up, and shoved me in the back of a car."

********

I swallowed hard. "Why would they do that?"

********

"You wouldn't believe it, but there is a huge slave trade black market in Oakland. So they brought me there. They told me if I ever tried to run, they'd kill me on the spot. So I didn't. What was I supposed to do?" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

********

"Basically, they forced me to be a prostitute. Most of the people I was with were cruel. I'm sorry Lovi, this is why I didn't want to tell you!" He cupped my hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

********

I chuckled and kissed him on the nose. "Why the hell are you apologizing?" Did he actually think he was cheating on me? "I know they must have done terrible things to you, and I'll help you get through it, okay? No point in being guilty now. How did you escape?"

********

"Thank you, Lovino. That means the world to me. Well, I guess I was being advertised on Craig's list... But there was this one man who 'rented' me and guess who it was." He grinned to himself.

"Kiku Honda."

********

"Kiku?" He was a friend of my brother's and he came to the funeral! Hell, he even helped out at my flower shop! Did he know at the time? Why didn't he tell me?

"I thought he's busy with his bookshop in Japantown!"

********

"Well, you could have imagined what I felt like! He was dressed ruggedly, and hinted that I played along. So I did. He paid a fair amount for me, maybe a few thousand, gave a fake ID, and said he'd buy me and just brought me back to his place on top of his bookstore. That was about a week ago."

********

"How the hell did he know it was you?" I didn't ask why he just came home.I almost got raped and even then I was scared out of mind to talk to anyone about it.

********

"Well, he had a good customer that would talk to him about criminology and cats with him. Random, I know, but he was specifically studying about the modern slave trade. He told him that criminals uses popular sites to sell and kidnap people. Being curious, Kiku found an ad for a 'consensual sexual partner with unusual kinks' and was 'for sale'. There was a picture of me, and he rescued me."

********

I shuddered and looked at his hand. "Unusual kinks?"

********

"Si. They were pretty rough with me."

********

"Why didn't you just call the police?"

********

"Calling the police would mean that I would have to come home. And... I wasn't ready. At least not at that time. It would have been messy."

********

I nodded, completely understanding. When I called the police, they didn't do a damn thing. The only thing they did was make me get tested. It was terrible.

********

"I suppose I should tell everyone I'm alright.." Antonio got up to reach the phone, but I stopped him, laying on him like a cat.

********

"No. You are staying here. I want to have you all to myself. Besides, I haven't made any coffee yet." I climbed on top of him and cupped his face.

********

"I'm so glad you're back."

********

-Epilogue-

********

I kept Antonio a secret just for a few days. Y'know, so I could get used to the shock and Antonio had time to recover. We weren't exactly planning on telling anyone, either. Antonio wanted it like that.

********

Bel and Feli were worried about me, especially since I was ignoring their calls, and refusing for them to come over. But, I had to let them in eventually. We first invited Kiku for tea. He was really happy for us and agreed not to tell anyone. I thanked him for saving my husband's life.

********

After, I called up Feli and Bel, just telling them that they should come over immediately because it was urgent. I also told Kiku to come to.

********

"Lovino! It's Feliciano! Open up!" I chuckled as I looked out the peephole. Feli and Bel looked desperate and Kiku was smiling, looking as calm as ever. I wonder if they thought I was suicidal. Funny thing, I never knew what happened to that gun. I think Antonio threw it away, but I never bothered to look for it either.

********

I opened the door and they poured in, hugging me. "Fratello! What's wrong? You sounded like you were going to cry when you left the message!" I actually did cry. I was so happy and excited when I called them.

********

"Ach! Shit, you guys!" I was suffocating and Kiku smiled at my suffering.

"Bela-san, Feli-chan, I think you should look behind Lovino."

********

"Antonio?" Their faces were priceless. It was an amazing feeling. For about an hour we were all hugging and crying, even Kiku. No one could help it. We were just so happy. It was like a dream that I never wanted to wake up from.

"How are you alive?" Bel and Feli asked, almost in sync.

Kiku and I exchanged a look, but Antonio answered the truth.

"It was a miracle."

********

Later, we invited Gilbert, Ludwig and Francis, even though I sort of resisted (stupid potato-eaters...) Of course, no one could believe it and we all spent the night empting my wine cabinet, talking, dancing and blasting music. It was sure something.

********

Funny thing was, no one mentioned the gun. The holes were still there, but it was like I never actually got one. None of my neighbors said anything at all. IIt was strange, but nice. I even invited Arthur the landlord and his obnoxious boyfriend over. It was like we were all one huge happy family.

* * *

********

_A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I'M DONE! Whoohoo! This chapter is soo long, like 8 pages, but it was worth it! I struggled a lot with the back story on how Antonio survived. I was trying to think of something realistic. I wrote this, like, 4 times. But I decieded to do something close to my heart. My friend's dad works for the FBI or something like that. Her sister's best friend got kidnapped and was traded all over the world. But, they found, and she is doing great. So kidnapping cases are pretty important to him. In Oakland, he actually caught someone selling a girl of 16 online, so yeah, that's actually real lol._

_********_

_But, I'm glad I wrote it. It sounded a hell of a lot better than all the other ideas I came up with! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? I'm gonna go back and start to edit, so it sounds smoother._

_R & R! Hope you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
